Get a Life
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: Dean meets Buffy before he takes Sam from his life at college. They establish an interesting relationship before Sam joins them. Can the slayer cope with their constant bickering as they face the supernatural? DeanBuffy AU Supernatural season 1!
1. Greetings!

**Get a Life**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, Pre-Season 1 Supernatural

**Pairings: **Dean/Buffy

**LANGUAGE!**

------------------------------------

_Dean thinks he's helping Buffy_

------------------------------------

**Greetings**

Dean entered the clearing in the cemetery. He knew what was waiting for him. The vampires in this town weren't trying to be subtle about killing or turning other people.

He noticed the unconscious girl tied to a headstone. Four vampires were surrounding her, ready to drain her. Dean lifted his crossover and shot one. He missed, but it got the attention of the four.

They advanced on him, leaving the girl behind, who started to stir.

Dean pulled a stake out from his leather jacket, thankful for the multitude of pockets it had.

The first vampire lunged at him, but Dean flipped him over his shoulder. He turned to the fallen vampire and staked him.

Dean smiled at his work and turned to face the other three, knowing it was going to be a challenge. He was confused to see that the three vampires had been turned to dust and the girl was standing in the middle of all of it.

"Uh," was all Dean could say. "What the fuck?"

"Thanks for the help, but I had it under control," the blonde walked over to him, smiling.

"How did you do that so fast?" Dean asked, obviously impressed. It wasn't everyday he saw a hot chick kick the asses of something that shouldn't be real. It made him wonder what else she was good at.

"It's what I do," she answered, walking by him to leave the cemetery.

"I'm Dean," he told her when he caught up to her.

"I'm not interested," she laughed at his attempt.

"I could change your mind," Dean shrugged.

She stopped to look at him. She was single at the moment, and maybe a little fling wouldn't be that bad.

"I'm Buffy."

------------------------------------

I decided to try my hand at some Dean/Buffy drabbles. What say you?


	2. Join Me

**Get a Life**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, Pre-Season 1 Supernatural

**Pairings: **Dean/Buffy

**LANGUAGE!**

**Please Remember… These Are Drabbles!**

------------------------------------

_Buffy hadn't planned on staying_

------------------------------------

**Join Me**

"Usually the man leaves in the middle of the night," Dean laughed as Buffy made her way to the door of the motel.

Buffy turned, an innocent look on her face. "I'm not one for normal."

"From everything that happened last night, I agree," Dean nodded as he pulled his jeans on. "We didn't really have a lot of time to talk last night."

"What with you jumping all over me," Buffy finished.

"I think it was the other way around," Dean lifted an eyebrow. "How long have you been the slayer because I know they don't live very long."

Buffy looked at Dean confused. She didn't recall telling him about her slayer status. Was he just some evil being who wanted a roll in the hay?

"How'd you know?" She asked keeping her cool.

"One doesn't hunt evil without knowing the good in the world," Dean shrugged. "Plus, my dad has pages written about you in his book."

"Dad?" Buffy asked. "You hunt as a family?"

"Usually, but he goes off on solo missions, while I do the same," Dean answered. "And Sam--"

Dean stopped his sentence. Sam was no longer with them. Hadn't been for years now, but he couldn't help those certain slips.

"Painful memories?" Buffy asked. "I know them well."

"Tell me about 'em," Dean sat on the bed.

"Not enough time in the world," Buffy groaned.

"Join me then?" Dean asked. Those three simple words left Buffy speechless.

------------------------------------

Expect Buffy/Dean action next chapter. Of the sexual and fighting variety!


	3. Focus

**Get a Life**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, Pre-Season 1 Supernatural

**Pairings: **Dean/Buffy

**LANGUAGE AND SENSUALITY!**

**Please Remember… These Are Drabbles!**

------------------------------------

_Buffy shoots, Dean scores_

------------------------------------

**Focus**

They were behind the motel, holding each other as they kissed fiercely. Dean's hands traveled across Buffy's back as she moved to kissing his neck. They were familiar with each other now, always knowing what places were the best places.

Buffy ended the heated make-out session, eliciting a groan from Dean who pouted when she looked at him.

"You can't just stop like that," he whined.

"Yes, I can," Buffy smirked. "You wanted me to learn how to use this thing, so you better teach me."

Dean glared at the gun in Buffy's hand. True, he wanted to teach her how to use it, but when they started making out, those thoughts vanished from his head.

"Maybe we should wait until morning before I teach you," Dean offered.

"Nope, you wanted to do this as soon as possible, so you better show me," Buffy warned. True, she didn't use guns very much, but slayers had the ability to use any weapon tossed at them. She didn't tell Dean that, as she didn't want to bruise his ego, and on the plus side, he would have his arms wrapped around her the entire time.

Dean turned Buffy around, facing the fence that stood opposite of the motel, near the Interstate. On the fence were a few cans spread a nice distance apart from each other.

Buffy lined the gun up, purposely awkwardly, so Dean could correct her.

"Here, let me," Dean held Buffy, steadying her hands. "Now, try it again."

Her first attempt, which wound up having her make-out with him, was not so great. She, once again, purposely messed up her shot.

"Don't be worried if you miss the can, it's your first time," he chuckled in her ear.

The laugh pissed her off. She hoped he wasn't getting back to his chauvinistic ways. Well, she was just gonna have to prove to him that women could be just as better than men.

She fired the gun, five times, hitting the five cans successfully in a row. With a smirk that mirrored Dean's, Buffy lowered the gun and turned to him.

"You know how to use a gun, don't you?" Dean nodded as he looked at Buffy smirk at him.

"Yup, but I didn't mind the lessons," Buffy said as she kissed him. Dean happily accepted the kiss as he held her again. "Lets take this back to the room."

Dean was in no position to decline as his body was screaming for release. He scooped Buffy in his arms and walked back to the motel.

They didn't leave the bed until the morning.

------------------------------------

As promised, action of the physical and sexual variety… Though the rating is basically keeping me from writing anything too sexual…

Sam should be coming into play in another two or three chapters… The next few chapters should be very action/adventure stuff, bringing the two closer for their whole trust thing to excel.


	4. Not Backing Down

**Get a Life**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, Pre-Season 1 Supernatural

**Pairings: **Dean/Buffy

**LANGUAGE AND SENSUALITY!**

**Please Remember… These Are Drabbles!**

------------------------------------

_John Winchester sizes Buffy up_

------------------------------------

**Not Backing Down**

Dean sat on the bed with his head between his hands. He was caught between a rock and a very attractive hard place. His dad, John Winchester had finally put in an appearance, looking tired as ever.

When Dean introduced him to Buffy, his dad was quiet and cold. After hearing about her being the slayer, John was ready to blow a gasket.

Dean hadn't known what the problem was; Buffy didn't really share too much with him about slayers, but he didn't care. He was happy being with someone who did his line of work.

"Slayers may fight what we fight, but they bring trouble to them," John spat.

"But at least I can take of it," Buffy countered. She really didn't like this man, but was trying to keep calm for Dean.

"When I was told about the slayer, I had wanted to meet you," John spoke again. "That was before I discovered how the slayer was made."

Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it at John's harsh words. Dean finally lifted his head, wondering what his dad meant. Buffy avoided both their eyes and turned away from them.

With a sigh, Buffy turned back around. "Yes, the slayer was given the essence of a demon, but that doesn't make us evil."

"Then what does it make you?" Dean asked as he stood from the bed.

"I'm the same person you met all those months ago," Buffy smiled weakly. "The demon part of me had no control over me, and even if it did, it wouldn't hurt humans, only other demons."

Dean stared at Buffy, trying his hardest to retain a neutral expression. He wanted to believe his dad; he never steered him wrong before. But Buffy, he was beginning to think he loved her. This was something Dean Winchester never did nor tried to do with anyone else.

"What about Sunnydale?" John asked bringing Dean's thoughts to a halt. "Who really caused that?"

"I see you've done your homework," Buffy rolled her eyes. She now saw why John's youngest son, Sam, left the family business. "Yes, I, and a handful of others, caused the sinkhole."

"You never said anything about that," Dean said looking angry.

"It never came up," Buffy shrugged. "It wasn't anything important that dealt with us."

"Where are your friends and why aren't you with them now?" John asked coming between the two lovers.

"In other parts of the world, recruiting awakened potential turned slayers," Buffy answered looking John in the eye.

"Why are you--" John was cut off by Buffy raising her hand.

"Look, you don't trust me and I am caring less and less about that. But your son does. I know you trust his judgment, so I advise you hop on the bandwagon and make your way to trusting me."

Dean almost smiled at Buffy's choice of words. Almost.

"I am the slayer, yes. But I'm not evil, nor do I plan on being evil. What we did to Sunnydale was for the greater good and you're better off with the town in the ground. And if you think that you can come back into Dean's life only to question me, then you're dead wrong."

Buffy walked past John and Dean to the door of the room. The two men didn't turn her way to know that she left.

"I like her," John nodded his head.

Dean looked confused for a second, before questioning her dad. If he liked her, then why the hammering.

"She confirmed everything I knew about her and didn't fail to impress me. Don't lose her, Dean."

"I won't, sir," Dean nodded as his dad left the room.

------------------------------------

I had to bring John into the story; if only for one chapter! This means that Sam should be appearing in the next chapter!

And no, I don't have ill will toward John Winchester. He just frustrates me sometimes, is all.


	5. Can a Hooker Do This?

**Get a Life**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, Pre-Season 1 Supernatural

**Pairings: **Dean/Buffy

**Please Remember… These Are Drabbles!**

------------------------------------

_Buffy meets Sam_

------------------------------------

**Can a Hooker Do This?**

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Dean needed Buffy. Actually, Dean needed his dad, but Dean wouldn't admit to that. And since he wouldn't admit to needing a man he saw frequently, it took a while for Buffy to get Dean to admit that he needed his absent brother Sam.

John Winchester abandoned Dean once again, who said nothing and followed his father's strict orders even when he basically disappeared from the face of the planet. Buffy couldn't see how Dean could just follow the man's words, but she kept her silence.

After John left and Dean kept hunting, Buffy knew Dean was hurt. First, his mom, then Sam, and now his dad. They all left him. She was surprised that when after Dean finally said he needed his brother, they were on their way to Stanford.

She had been there times before, watching as Dean spied on his brother from the safety of his car. Buffy had seen him a couple of times, and could see right away that you could take the boy from the hunt, but you couldn't take the hunt from the boy.

Sam would sometimes feel as though he was being watched, which was true, and become tense, as if ready for something to jump out. He would remind himself that the past was the past and try to lead a normal life.

Buffy knew better than anyone that when you tried to suppress one side of yourself, it still managed to come out. She guessed that was what Dean had hoped for when they arrived at Sam's apartment.

Something was killing men along an interstate. Whatever it was, it was very specific to the people it killed. They just hadn't figured it out yet. That's why Dean knew he needed Sam. As much as help as Buffy had been, he needed his brother.

So when Buffy finally saw Dean emerge from the apartment, Sam hot on heels, she figured everything between the two was settled. She guessed wrong when she noticed Dean's disgruntled face and Sam's ignorance to her presence.

Buffy climbed into the backseat, waiting patiently for Dean to introduce her to Sam. After 15 minutes, Buffy started to get agitated, but Sam broke the silence.

"Does she know your hour with her is over?" Sam nodded his to Buffy. The car swerved, but Dean made no other attempt to set Sam straight, so she decided to take matters into her own hands.

'_Slayer strength be damned!' _Buffy told herself as she smacked Sam against the head, causing him to jerk forward and smack his head on the dashboard. "I'm not a hooker!"

"Cool it, Sammy," Dean warned. "Buffy's gonna help us with this thing, so I suggest you make nice with the slayer so we can get this over with."

Sam turned to face Buffy, ready to apologize, but she turned away from him.

"Or not," Dean chuckled as he looked at his rearview mirror.

Buffy was starting to sympathize less and less for good ol' Sam at the moment, but she reminded herself that he was angry at being taken away from his new life and was just displacing his anger on the wrong people.

"Dean wouldn't be able to afford me anyway," Buffy said from the backseat. Sam started laughing as the tension between them lessoned, but Dean turned around to look at her.

"I thought I was doing a great job!" he yelled offended.

"Outside the bedroom, yes," Buffy patted his shoulder. "But don't worry, I'm sure you can make it up to me."

------------------------------------

I couldn't help it! How long was it gonna take before someone called Buffy a hooker? Any ideas for the next chapter, because I don't want to do Wendigo, but I could…


	6. A Better Place

**Get a Life**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, Pre-Season 1 Supernatural

**Pairings: **Dean/Buffy

**Please Remember… These Are Drabbles!**

------------------------------------

_Sam takes the death of Jess hard and Buffy tries to help him_

------------------------------------

**A Better Place**

"You look like you could use some company," Buffy said to Sam as she dropped beside him on the sidewalk.

"Nope," Sam said not meeting her gaze.

"Well, I'm gonna give it to you anyway," Buffy spoke.

They had left Stanford behind, currently in Nevada. Sam found Jess, like his father found his wife. She died that night and apart of Sam was lost. Dean, being Dean, consoled Sam by telling him that they were gonna find the thing that killed their mom and Jess and get rid of it. Buffy could clearly see that that was the wrong approach. Sam snapped at Dean and the two haven't talked since.

That was three days ago.

"I'm not gonna tell you that it will get better when you kill whatever did it," Buffy said.

"I'll feel something."

"Yea, you probably will, but the pain will still be there," Buffy shrugged. "The best was to get over something is to face it head on."

"And what do you expect me to do, huh?" Sam turned fiercely to Buffy. "My mom and my girlfriend were killed, please, tell me what I'm supposed to do! I'm supposed to stop these things and yet, they still get to me through the people I love. If you don't, then just let me deal with this on my own."

"I sent my boyfriend to Hell," Buffy answered unfazed by Sam's outburst. "Two years after that, my mom died of a brain tumor. There I was, thinking that it was my job to protect her, but I was powerless to stop the tumor because it wasn't something I could deal with. I wasn't a doctor, just the slayer, and I still couldn't help her."

"How'd you deal with it?" Sam's voiced softened.

"At first, I let my anger out on the undead," Buffy laughed. "But I grieved, and that's what you need to do."

"Can't I do both?"

"If you fight and grieve at the same time, you're gonna get sloppy and it only takes one evil thing to kill you," Buffy answered. "It wouldn't be smart."

"You're unrelenting, you know that?" Sam laughed.

"That's why your brother loves me, so why not you?" Buffy joined in the laughter.

"Did you ever love again," Sam asked, "after you sent your boyfriend to Hell?"

"Yes, but it wasn't the same," Buffy answered. "He'll always have a place in my heart, but Dean is making his own impact on mine."

"Do you love him?" Sam quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I would answer that, but I fear we aren't alone," Buffy sighed. "You can stop eavesdropping and come out, Dean!"

Dean stepped out the bushes awkwardly before standing in front of Buffy and Sam's sitting forms. "I wasn't eavesdropping, just getting in touch with nature."

"You've been there the whole time," Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Can't escape those damned slayer senses," Dean muttered.

"Yea, like the ability to hear low pitch sounds," Buffy said angrily. "I can hear everything you're saying to yourself about me!"

"What else can you do?" Sam asked. He wasn't really all that knowledgeable about the slayer lore.

"Y'know, strength, speed, healing, visions and all that jazz," Dean waved his hand dismissively.

"Did you just brush off my abilities?" Buffy asked hurt.

"Visions?" Sam asked. "Like, could you see someone, someone who wasn't here with us right now?"

"They don't work like that, Sammy," Buffy said taking on Dean's nickname for his brother. "But I don't need a vision to know that both your mom and Jess are in a better place."

"Thanks," Sam smiled. Though, he wanted to ask her something about the visions, as well. Something unexplainable was happening to him, and maybe Buffy would be able to help him.

"Now that all the sap stuff is outta the way, where are we going next?" Dean asked.

"Any place I can take a bath, please?" Buffy groaned.

------------------------------------

Suggestions for the next few chapters?


	7. Killer Clones

**Get a Life**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, Pre-Season 1 Supernatural

**Pairings: **Dean/Buffy

**Please Remember… These Are Drabbles!**

**MY VERSION OF SKIN!**

------------------------------------

_How many Dean's can Buffy handle?_

------------------------------------

**Killer Clones**

"Where's Sam?" Buffy asked as she ran to meet up with Dean. "I didn't have any left finding the shifter, you?"

"Same here, maybe Sam's had better luck," Dean sighed as he searched the space around him. "Want to just go to the car and wait for him?"

"Sure," Buffy said slowly as she walked behind Dean. "Problem is, Dean wouldn't stop looking for Sam, and he definitely wouldn't just wait by the car."

"Got me there," the shifter smirked as his eyes flickered in the darkness. Before Buffy could react, the Dean look alike swung his fist, gun in hand, connecting with Buffy's head.

"Could be fun imitating a slayer," the shifter laughed as he racked through Dean's memories of his girlfriend.

------------------------------------

"I can't believe you thought that was me," Dean grumbled as he fought with his shackles. "And when did he have time to buy this shit?"

"Blaming others isn't going to get us out of here faster," Sam said unremarkably calm.

"And be happy I figured out that it wasn't you when I did," Buffy snapped. "Would you prefer me finding out after he had sex with me?"

"Can we not mention the two of you having sex when I'm around?" Sam pleaded. "We need to find a way to get out of here."

"I'd like to see you try," a familiar female voice spoke from the shadows.

The figure stepped forward, Buffy's eyes staring right back at them with a smirk on her face. "What, surprised to see me?"

"Been there, done that," Buffy muttered under her breath as the shifter walked closer. How many times someone tried to impersonate her?

"Yes, this has happened before hasn't it?" the shifter asked as it saw Buffy's memories. "But I'm not the The First. I can touch you."

Buffy's head jerked from the force of the shifter's strength, or rather, her own strength. This is just what she needed; someone who could imitate everything about her, slayerness and all.

"Get your hands off of her!" Dean roared from his chair.

"And what are you going to do about it?" the shifter asked. "You don't have any supernatural strength to stop me. Something this body needs. Has she told you about the others before you? How they took her body to places you didn't even know existed?"

Buffy had had enough. She pulled on the chains, surprised to find them not able to handle her strength. Though, the shifter probably didn't expect to deal with slayer tonight. She pulled the chains and broke free. With one well placed kicked, the shifter was sent flying into the dark recesses of the sewers.

"I'm gonna need a shower after this," Buffy said aloud as she walked into the darkness, her eyes adjusting quickly to find the shifter wearing her skin.

"Why didn't she break out sooner?" Sam asked his brother. With only a grunt as a response, Sam turned to face the fight that he could barely see.

"Hello boys!" Buffy said cheerfully as she walked from the darkness to break their chains.

"Is it really you?" Sam asked warily.

"Trust me, it's me," Buffy nodded. "Didn't think I would have to ever fight myself, though."

"Good, let's get out of here," Sam turned to his brother who was already leaving the sewers.

"What's wrong with him?" Buffy asked Sam.

"I'm not sure," Sam answered. "You'd think he'd he grateful you saved his ass."

"One mystery closed, another one opened," Buffy chuckled as she and Sam caught up with Dean.

------------------------------------

What is wrong with Dean? Could it have anything to do with what the shifter said? I mean, it did have Buffy's memories and slayerness, so of course it would know the truth about her…

Read and review please!


	8. Visions and More Visions

**Get a Life**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, Pre-Season 1 Supernatural

**Pairings: **Dean/Buffy

**Please Remember… These Are Drabbles!**

------------------------------------

_Visions can be a real bitca…_

------------------------------------

**Visions and More Visions**

"Was it a vision?" Buffy asked as she used her hand to comb through her hair. To say she freaked out when the bugs attacked her was an understatement. Being stuck in the house with an upset Dean, a quiet Sam, Matt and his parents was bad enough, but add to that the swarms of bugs attacking them and Buffy almost passed out.

She hated bugs, and it didn't help with Dean telling her to suck it up since she was the slayer. She still had no idea why he was upset, but she didn't push the issue.

"How'd you know?" Sam asked after he swallowed his food. After finding that the vision caused him the inability to fall asleep again, he settled on breakfast at the closest diner.

"When you first asked about them, I thought you wanted to know how Jess and your mother were doing," Buffy answered slowly. "I started getting suspicious and I noticed lately that you have been getting much sleep and I'm the queen on that subject."

"I never asked for this," Sam snapped getting defensive.

"And you think I did?"

"How do you deal with it?"

"I don't get many visions, and half the time they aren't that memorable, but I just roll with the punches," Buffy sighed.

"It feels like I'm getting punched," Sam exclaimed. "And I don't even know what half of if means."

"What about this last one?"

"Something in Lawrence, at my old house," Sam said barely above a whisper.

"You think the same thing that killed your mom is going to do the same thing to the people who live there," Buffy nodded in understanding.

"But why now? Plenty of people have probably lived in that house and nothing has happened, but all of a sudden I'm getting visions of the people there."

"This time is different," Buffy answered. "You're supposed to do something and the Powers are giving you a push in the right direction."

"Powers?"

"Let's save that for another time," Buffy said dismissing the issue. "Does Dean know?"

"And set off that emotional time bomb, I don't think so," Sam shook his head.

"Any luck on your front?" Buffy groaned.

"From what I could gather from his grunting and monosyllabic words, it's something about what happened with the shifter."

"That was like a month ago!" Buffy screeched, which quickly got the attention of the other patrons.

"Whatever it was seems to have made an impact on him, and no, I don't plan on telling him until after you two make your peace."

"If he doesn't tell me what his problem is, then he'll definitely lose his piece," Buffy growled.

"I take it you don't mean his gun?" Sam smirked.

Buffy ignored Sam's last comment as she tried to remember, in full detail, what happened the night the shifter had tricked them. The shifter said something to Dean that Buffy tried to block. Something about sex?

"Oh crap," Buffy muttered. "Your brother is jealous of my ex-boyfriends."

------------------------------------

Random chapter, but I felt I needed something to bridge the last chapter and next one….


	9. An Interlude

**Get a Life**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, Pre-Season 1 Supernatural

**Pairings: **Dean/Buffy

**Please Remember… These Are Drabbles!**

**This chapter is for PyroDeScorpio2... Who suggested role playing… I hope you like this one!**

------------------------------------

_Buffy gets Dean to talk_

------------------------------------

**An Interlude**

"And if Sam were to walk in?" Dean hissed as Buffy shifted her weight on his chest.

"I sent him away, y'know, in your car," Buffy smirked.

It would be fruitless to get angry Dean realized. He was currently tied to the headboard of the bed, naked, with Buffy straddling his stomach.

"Why are we doing this?" Dean moaned, which definitely wasn't of pleasure.

"This is the only way I could get you to talk to me," Buffy sighed. "You've been angry at me ever since the shifter mentioned Angel and Spike."

"Angel and Spike?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Yea, the ones who could take me to places you wouldn't know of or something like that," Buffy said mocking the shifters words. "I know that got to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean lied. He tried to break free, but Buffy wasn't going to let him go easily.

"Fine, lie to the woman with the slayer strength while you're tied to the bed," Buffy laughed. "If I wanted, I could break you."

"Fine, so what if the shifter did say something that I'm upset about?" Dean huffed.

"Then you need to get over it," Buffy answered as she slapped Dean's bare chest.

"When role playing, you need a safety word. I think 'ow' constitutes as one," Dean whined as his chest started to burn from Buffy's hand.

"Big words, I guess you really are angry," Buffy frowned. "Look, I'm going tell you what I told Sam."

"You told Sam about this before you told me?" Dean asked shocked.

"You're tied up!" Buffy yelled. "Let me talk. Angel was my first love, we were intimate only once, so trust me, he couldn't really take me to new levels."

"And this Spike?" Dean spat out.

"That was also different. Remember how I told you I died? The second time?" Buffy asked. "I hated being in this world, but I wanted to feel what my friends felt when they thought they saved me from Hell. Spike helped me feel."

"And what about me?" Dean asked softly.

"I love you Dean Winchester," Buffy said looking into his eyes. "Don't doubt that for a second. That right there takes you to another level with me."

"That helps, I guess," Dean spoke. But did he love her? Dean was never really one to confess his love for someone. It was just something the person knew, though half the time, Dean had no feelings of love toward the person.

"You don't have to say it," Buffy smiled as she noticed Dean's apprehension. "I know how you feel and that's fine with me."

"Good," Dean barely got out before Buffy placed her lips to his. "Are we gonna do something with my naked body or just leave me here?"

"It's tempting to leave you there, but we could play a little game," Buffy smirked evilly. "You want to be good cop or bad cop?"

"I'm in the handcuffs, so I'll be good cop with a fetish and you be horny prostitute."

"Sam made the mistake of calling me a prostitute once, and he got hit."

"Make sure it's my ass when you strike it," Dean joked.

And that's how Sam found them when he returned from his night driving. Dean, face down, handcuffed to the bed, with Buffy slapping his uncovered ass. He made a quick retreat after screaming in shock.

------------------------------------

And that's why it's called an interlude… The chapters should start heating up after this one… Because I have no idea what plot I'm going for… Unless you guys want me to just keep making random chapters… I'm flexible!


	10. Cleveland Slayers Do It Like This

**Get a Life**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, Pre-Season 1 Supernatural

**Pairings: **Dean/Buffy

**Please Remember… These Are Drabbles!**

**And thank you frogstompinfun for the idea!**

------------------------------------

_The brother's see how Buffy lives_

------------------------------------

**Cleveland Slayers Do It Like This**

Dean didn't have a word to describe what he felt at the moment.

"'Wow' doesn't do this place justice," Sam had said when they first arrived at the Council. On the outside, the place could be compared to a college campus. It basically was a college, except the students were only girls, who happened to slayers.

Dean was impressed with the outside, but what he was most impressed with was the gym; or rather, multiple gyms.

They had state of the art equipment that Dean was dying to try out, but he was on a quick tour with his brother and Buffy as the tour guide.

"It's nothing compared to the England division of the Council, but we get by," Buffy shrugged as they made it to the Control Room, otherwise known as 'Scooby Center.'

"Not much?" Dean asked. "Are you kidding me? Whoever told you this place was 'not much'?"

Buffy sat at the head of the table, while Dean and Sam sat on either side of her. "You see, even though there are two divisions are we're united, we're still divided."

"Care to elaborate?"

"The slayers at the Council in England consider the slayers here to be lower than them," Buffy laughed. "They feel that since they are being trained at the site of the original Council, then they are better fighters. They're everything you'd expect from some the stereotypical high class person."

"And they can't seem to see that they are the same?" Sam nodded in understanding.

"Oh don't get me wrong," Buffy shook her head. "The girls here are wilder than the girls in England and that's why this Council has a reputation. It's the reason why most of the Scoobies are stationed here instead of there."

"It can't be that bad," Dean reasoned.

"Oh no?" Buffy asked. "I think the worst a slayer from the England Council did was accidentally start a fire to her room. It didn't take long to repair it."

"And here?" Sam asked. Though, he really didn't want know how bad these slayers were. He figured they were supposed to be trained and precise with everything they did.

"Did you see all the construction trucks behind here?" Buffy asked. "That used to be a dormitory before a few of the girls decided to get revenge on another girl. They planned on torching her clothes with magic. Let's just say, it didn't stop at her clothes."

"Ah," Dean said. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"I was going to let you guys rest," Buffy answered. "We only came here because of some urgent news Willow had and yet she isn't here yet."

"We finally get to meet the infamous Willow?" Dean said as he quirked an eyebrow. "I can finally put the word 'witch' with a face."

"Who are we calling a witch?" Willow asked as she walked into the room. "Buffy, you're here! And you're all with the people having."

"Yup," Buffy nodded. "This is Sam and his brother Dean, my boyfriend."

"I forgot you were bringing them," Willow squealed but quickly muttered, "And me without my shovel to threaten him."

"I can hear you, y'know," Buffy smiled. "There will be no shoveling of the boyfriend. Let's wait until he does something that warrants a good shoveling, and then we'll talk."

"I'm good without a shovel," Dean smiled. "Let's move on."

"Right, moving on," Willow nodded. "Buffy, there's a message you need to hear in your room."

"You called us here for a message?" Buffy asked frustrated. "You couldn't give it to me over the phone?"

Willow shifted her weight on her feet as she chewed on her bottom lip. Buffy had told Willow about the fight she had with Dean about Angel and Spike. He knew they were once with Buffy, but she knew told him who they were. How Buffy managed to avoid telling Dean they were vampires were beyond her.

"It's a message from Angel," Willow finally broke. "I know we aren't really in communication with because of the whole evil Wolfram & Hart thing, but they're in a really bad spot."

"Did you tell them I told you?" Buffy smirked. She didn't notice how Dean became annoyingly quiet.

"Yes, but I took it back after I heard what happened," Willow sighed. "You should hear the message."

Buffy rose from her chair and walked from the room. She could only manage what the message was and how bad it had to be for Willow to forgive them for taking over an evil law firm.

After Buffy left the room, Willow looked to the two brothers. Sam was quiet as he looked at his brother, who looked pissed. Mustering up all her courage, Willow walked over to Dean and smacked him on the head.

"Listen mister cranky pants," Willow hissed. "Don't think for one second Buffy is going to leave you for Angel. Or Spike for that matter. They are nothing but allies now, considering the severity of the situation. I don't think they'll have time to get all thrusty with one another."

Willow left the room, leaving a shocked Dean and laughing Sam. "You only laugh because you have a crush on her."

Dean left the room, the roles now switched. He was now laughing at Sam's shocked face. He didn't really have a crush on Willow, did he? They just met and they barely had a whole conversation.

He still mourned over Jess, but wouldn't she want him to be happy? Did he want to be happy? This was giving him a headache as he left the room to catch up to Dean.

------------------------------------

So, I finally thought of a plot! Yay me! It obviously involves Angel now. Don't get any ideas, Buffy isn't cheating… The plot involves the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart enacting revenge!

Read and review please, and I'll love you forever and ever!


	11. You're Both Idiots

**Get a Life**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, Pre-Season 1 Supernatural

**Pairings: **Dean/Buffy

**Please Remember… These Are Drabbles!**

------------------------------------

_I combined chapters 11 and 12! I hope you like them!_

------------------------------------

**You're Both Idiots**

He was so immersed in the shower that he didn't hear the door open. His dad, who always stressed the importance of keeping his guard up, would not have been happy.

Dean shut the world out when he stepped into the shower; trying to rid himself of the day's events. He had another fight with Buffy about Angel showing up. He learned that Angel was actually Angelus, and Spike was William the Bloody.

Dean hadn't been happy about piece of information.

Arms circled in his chest, and he turned around quickly, ready to strike before he saw it was only Buffy.

"I don't want us to fight," Buffy said as she placed her head on his chest.

Dean sighed in agreement as he pulled her closer and set his head atop hers. "I shouldn't have exploded like that."

"Are you actually apologizing?" Buffy pulled away to look at Dean. She smiled when he rolled his eyes.

"Always ruining the moment," Dean muttered. "But can you blame me for reacting like that? I mean, you dated two master vampires."

"I blame Sam for finding the library here and for showing you the information on Angel and Spike," Buffy growled, "But I probably would have reacted the same way if I found out about someone from your past."

"What did you to do to my brother?" Dean asked as he noticed a look in Buffy's eyes.

She smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes before answering, "Some of the slayers here have expressed certain feelings for you two."

"Kinda hard to notice," Dean said sarcastically. Their second night at the Council, the girls had managed to get a camera in their room to watch them change. It was only by luck that a more mature slayer had stolen the tape and handed over to Buffy. "And where is that tape?"

"Uh, I had Willow take care of it," Buffy lied. It wasn't technically a lie. Willow did have it, in her television where she and Buffy had watched it numerous times.

"I knew she liked Sam," Dean laughed. "So much for just being a lesbian."

Buffy laughed, but agreed. It was obvious to pretty much anyone that Willow had developed a little crush on Sam and vise versa. Too bad Willow wasn't receptive. The same went for Sam.

"You were saying something about revenge on my brother," Dean said as he kissed Buffy along her jaw line.

"Not if you keep going that," Buffy moaned. "I let some of the girls in on certain information about Sam."

"Like what?" Dean asked, though he really didn't care at the moment as he kissed Buffy's breast.

"Willow's been helping him with his powers and I happened to let slip where they were practicing," Buffy almost groaned when Dean pulled away to stare at her.

"Tell me you didn't?" Dean asked. "Where could they go?"

"Last I saw, Willow was pouting in her room at having the slayers steal her man," Buffy laughed. "The slayers are probably in a training room trying to find out everything about him. That or tying him someplace to have their way with him."

Dean glared at Buffy for stooping so low. It wasn't like Sam meant to find out about Angel and Spike, he was just curious to look in their library.

He tried to focus on the shower, but Buffy wouldn't have it as her hands snaked their way down his chest to a very sensitive area. He moaned in defeat and pleasure as he turned back to Buffy.

"You're not getting off that easy," Buffy said. "Well, if you're lucky."

------------------------------------

Angel shows up next chapter, survivor's in tow… Willow and Sam find they have a common problem, Kennedy…

And don't worry, I have all the chapters completed, I'm just going through them again to make sure everything is alight!

**To Be, Or Not To Be**

It had taken a week for Angel's arrival. Buffy hadn't understood why, but Dean, of all people, seemed to know why. After fighting, and living, against the demonic forces of Wolfram & Hart, it would be too difficult for Angel to just rush to another place so fast. He had to stay under the radar.

They came at night, which Buffy was expecting. She sat at the head table again, Willow on one side, Dean on the other. Sam, though he usually spent his days training with Willow and hiding from the junior slayers, sat next to Dean.

It hadn't taken a lot of prying to get Sam out his room, but they had somehow managed. After rescuing Sam from the group of slayers that _had _actually tied him up, Sam always stayed in his room, or was always in the company of his brother, Willow, or Buffy.

Angel was the first to walk in, still a little bruised, but managing. He forced a smile, which Buffy returned, though she could feel Dean tense under the table.

After Angel came a man and a woman. The man appeared to be in fairly bad shape, bad enough to have to be supported by the woman.

"That's Fred and Gunn," Willow supplied, though something felt wrong.

"I thought you told me Spike was with you over the phone," Buffy looked to Angel after she glanced at Fred and Gunn. "Didn't he make it out?"

"He said something about not being to able to face you yet," Angel said as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever the means?"

"Good, so I only have to deal with one of you, then," Dean smirked.

Angel eyed the boy, not really caring that much for him until he noticed just how close he was sitting to Buffy. "Who are you friends?"

"This is Dean Winchester and his younger brother, Sam," Buffy answered.

"I'm her boyfriend," said Dean. He wasn't upset that Buffy forgot the mention it. She had planned on telling Angel at a later time, but Dean liked the direct approach.

Angel's eyes narrowed slightly before Willow stood from her chair, pointing a finger at Fred. "Angel, I don't think that's who you think it is."

The smiled disappeared from Fred's face. She tilted her head slightly as she studied Willow. "This slip of human has power."

The entire group watched as Fred's appearance changed. Her hair changed to an icy blue to match the color of her eyes. Her jeans and blouse had become a dark body suit and her stance was cold and hard.

"Holy crap!" Dean yelled as he jumped from the table. Sam showed similar results.

"Something happened while we were at Wolfram & Hart," Angel spoke quietly. "This is Illyria and she is in current possession of Fred's body."

"She's evil isn't she?" Willow inspected her. "Cause I'm definitely sensing the evilness here."

"Illyria's an Old One," Angel clarified. "But she helps out now, more or less."

"And Old One?" Sam asked. The demon thing was still pretty new for him, considering spirits were more his deal.

"One of the first demons that walked the Earth," Buffy answered. "Though, I thought they either left or were destroyed."

"That's a story for another time," Angel said. "We've got to get Gunn checked out. "He barely made it here."

"What should we do about the muck?" Illyria asked.

"Muck?" Willow asked confused.

"Her word for half blooded demons," Angel answered. "I think she's talking about Kennedy."

Willow's head snapped toward Sam, which confused him, and then back to Angel. "She's here."

"Well, you sent her to help us get safely here," Angel smiled softly. "Something wrong?"

Willow could have sworn she saw his eyes land on Sam. How Angel could tell, she would never know.

"We missing something?" Dean asked.

"Kennedy's my girlfriend," Willow said barely above a whisper. "I should talk to her."

'_Did everyone know Willow was a lesbian but me?' _Sam had thought to himself.

------------------------------------

The next one or two chapters will probably be Willow centric, but still with Angel/Buffy/Dean! I'll let all of you know now… My story is going to end like the Angel finale… A cliffhanger… Please refrain from throwing rocks because there will be an epilogue waiting for you at the end!


	12. It's Up To You

**Get a Life**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen, Pre-Season 1 Supernatural

**Pairings: **Dean/Buffy

**Please Remember… These Are Drabbles!**

------------------------------------

_While Kennedy squares off against Sam, Buffy settles things with Dean… again_

------------------------------------

**It's Up To You**

Kennedy smiled as Willow came into the training room. She had been giving a lesson to the junior slayers at the time and was happy for the distraction of seeing her girlfriend.

Willow smiled in her direction between before walking past her and walking to Sam.

Sam!

Kennedy didn't know why, but she did not like him. She had spoken to him once, but something told her not to like him.

Could it have anything to with Sam keeping Willow's attention away from her? She had been here for a week, happy to be away from Los Angeles and the demons, and she and Willow still hadn't had sex, or even made out for that matter.

"Don't you just hate her?" A junior slayer asked Kennedy. All the girls had stopped sparring when they noticed the looks Kennedy was sending toward Willow and Sam. The girls misinterpreted the look, thinking she was glaring at Willow and lovingly at Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Kennedy asked, though she felt stupid for asking the opinion of a 15 year old about the topic of sex.

"Willow denies that she's dating Sam, but the looks they keep sending each other are hard to ignore," the slayer snorted. "As cool as Willow is, most slayers would kill to be in her place."

With a sigh, the slayer returned to sparring, leaving a shocked Kennedy.

So, that was it then. She would definitely have to have a talk with Willow and the boy. Of course, with him she'd probably have to use knives or something…

Before Kennedy had a chance to think of other pointy objects to use against Sam, Dean ran into the room over to Willow and Sam. They spoke in quiet tones, low enough that Kenney couldn't hear. All three walked from the room.

------------------------------------

"I can't believe this happened," Buffy wept into Dean's shoulder.

He glared at Angel, blaming him for making Buffy and Willow cry. If he hadn't come to Buffy, then these three slayers wouldn't be dead.

"Why did this happen?" Willow asked. Though she was crying, she couldn't decide who to lean toward. Kennedy, her girlfriend stood to one side and Willow wanted her to hold her. But then again, Sam was standing on her other side. She so desperately wanted to be in his arms.

"Yea, Angel, how did this happen?" Dean asked the vampire who glared at him.

"They must have found us," Angel sighed. "The Senior Partners of Wolfram & Hart won't stop until we're dead."

"And you pulled us in with you," Dean snapped.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Angel growled. "We're not dealing with some haunted house. I think you should leave this to people who know what they're doing!"

Dean let go of Buffy and cross the room to meet Angel, who didn't back down. Before either of them could take a swing, Buffy stood between them. She threw Angel to the door of the room, which made Dean smirk.

He hadn't expected Buffy to do the same to him. He hit the table awkwardly, causing a nerve in his back that sent him falling to the floor.

"Can you two stop for one second?" Buffy screeched. "Three of my slayers just died and you're fighting over who is capable of dealing with this."

"Buffy," Angel tried to reason but was cut off.

"No," Buffy glared his way. "We're gonna deal with this after we stop the Senior Partners."

Buffy walked from the room, not even bothering to look at everyone in the room. Willow glared at both Dean and Angel before following after her best friend.

Sam made a move to follow, but Kennedy glared at him, and then followed after her girlfriend.

"It is true then," Illyria looked toward the men still in the room, "You males are the inferior sex."

------------------------------------

**Enough of It**

Sam walked toward Willow's room. He had gotten a message saying she wanted to speak with him. He hadn't known what they could talk about, especially with Kennedy on the loose. She had threatened him, which only proofed that Willow did like him.

As he neared her room, the door flew open and out came Kennedy. She was in tears and when she noticed Sam, she put on her best glare.

"If you hurt her," Kennedy left the sentence hanging as she walked past him.

Sam was a little confused as he entered Willow's room. She almost looked to be in tears, but when she spotted Sam, she tried to cover it up.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Willow patted the bed for him to sit before speaking. "She gave me an ultimatum, Sam. I had to either choose her or choose you and she'd leave my life."

"And you chose me I take it?" Sam asked as he tried to stop the smile from forming. He had failed miserably.

"Stop smirking mister," Willow sighed. "But yes, in the immortal words of Faith, "I'm driving stick again."

"I can finally kiss you then?" Sam asked.

This was a side of Sam she'd never seen before. She knew about his past, and hadn't expected him to move on so soon, but Willow guess he came to terms with his girlfriend's death.

Willow nodded and when their lips met, the door shut on its own somehow.

------------------------------------

"Did you feel that?" Buffy asked Dean as she entered his room, without knocking of course. There was a weird force she felt a second she entered the room. It felt like Willow, but there was some other unmistakable power, as well.

"Nope," Dean shook his head. "Must be something only you supernatural folk can feel."

"Did you really call us 'folk'?" Buffy tried to lighten the mood.

"Did you need something?" Dean shot her a look.

"Why am I the victim here?" Buffy asked. "It's not like I'm taking him back or anything."

Dean stopped cleaning the knife he was holding. He really needed to slay something.

"You let him come here, knowing the baggage he carried?"

"I'm a slayer, Dean, it's my job to stop this type of the stuff from happening."

Buffy walked over to Dean, who kept his back turned during the whole conversation. She sat next to him on the bed and nudged his shoulder. "You aren't going to let this little thing get in the way of us, are you?"

Dean sighed and looked at his girlfriend, who tired to look innocent again. He snorted at her innocent face and hugged her. "I can forget this if you can?"

"Already forgotten," Buffy laughed. "But you have to get over this Angel thing."

Dean only grunted a response before pulling Buffy on top of him.

"Watch the hands," Buffy said as she felt Dean's hand touch her backside.

------------------------------------

A few more chapters until the end, people!


	13. The Force Is Strong With Them

**Get a Life**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen

**Pairings: **Dean/Buffy

**Please Remember… These Are Drabbles!**

------------------------------------

_Illyria comes with news…_

------------------------------------

**The Force is Strong with Them**

"We couldn't help but notice, and feel, the devastation of your room," Buffy sent a knowing look toward Willow who blushed.

"Yea, it looked like a tornado went through it," Dean nodded as he looked at Sam, "Or someone with telekinetic powers."

"We were practicing and it got out of control," Sam said quickly.

"I'll say," Dean muttered.

"Any news on what happened to the slayers?" Willow tried for a subject change. Now that she thought about it, the change was a bleak one.

Buffy immediately went stiff. "We sent out some of the experienced slayers to check out the scene. There were some complications, but they handled it."

"That was it?" Sam asked. "They just took care of it like that?"

"Not exactly. They left us a little message in the form of corpses."

"They killed people," Willow whispered. "Just like that, they just killed random people to tell us something?"

"What was the message?" Dean asked, even though he knew he was going to regret it.

"They're coming for us, and it's going to be worse than with the First," Buffy answered solemnly.

"Not exactly," a voice called out. They turned to see Angel walking into the Scooby Center, Gunn followed behind, and Illyria behind Gunn.

"Did you find something out?" Buffy asked hopeful.

"Actually, Illyria did," Gunn answered. "You'd be surprised how many followers an Old One has in this world."

"What did they tell you?" Willow asked the Old One.

Illyria tilted her head again, which was now becoming trademark at the Council, and looked at Willow. After deciding that Willow had enough power to please her, Illyria asked, "Before I stained the ground with their blood?"

"Uh, yea?" Willow's voice squeaked.

"We wounded the Wolf, Ram, and Hart and their forces," Illyria kept speaking. "The only forces they have left are the demons of this dimension; the muck?"

"So, no dragons, then?" Buffy smiled at Angel, who returned it.

"Not unless there's one laying in wait," Angel shrugged. "I'm not saying there won't be a mass force or anything, but at least the slayers here will know what they're dealing with."

"When is all of this going to happen?" Sam asked.

"My guess," Buffy answered. "Next week."

"Why next week?" Dean turned to look at his girlfriend.

"It's the last week of May, and most apocalyptic battles happen around then," Buffy shrugged. "I don't make the rules."

------------------------------------

**Don't Push It**

He was going on for about two hours now, always extending his practice sessions, because he knew he could do it. Even when his body screamed 'no more,' Sam kept pushing because he wasn't going to lose this fight, nor was he going to lose Buffy, Dean, and especially Willow.

The relationship had grown in the past few weeks to something he never experienced with Jess. There was something different between them, mostly the fact that he didn't have to hide his secret life from Willow. She understood him and helped him with his developing powers.

"Sammy, you're going to completely exhaust yourself," Willow used his nickname.

As much as he hated the name, he couldn't snap at Willow like he could Dean. He actually enjoyed the name whenever she called him by it, except usually she used it when she got mad, or annoyed.

"I'm fine, really," Sam turned back to the dummy. He focused as hard as he could and extended his hand, sending the dummy backward, but only a little. He glared at the lack of movement and dropped his hand, breathing a little too hard.

"See, before you could send that thing into the wall, but now you can barely move it backward, let alone pick it up," Willow sighed. "Why are you pushing yourself so much? I thought we were doing fine with the schedule we had worked up."

As he looked at Willow, he cringed. Behind her was one of his slayer stalkers, who was peeking through the door. He had enough power to slam the door shut and lock it. Or at least, he thought he did because before he knew it, he was falling to the ground.

With a thump, his butt hit the training mat; Willow was already at his side. "You should listen to me next time."

"I'll be sure to," Sam assured her. "I just, I want to be able to protect you and live through this."

"Hello," Willow waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Witch here, I think I can handle it."

"I know, well, the hunter in me knows that, but then the boyfriend in me wants nothing more than to just protect you from the evils of the world."

Willow couldn't help but smile at Sam. She rewarded his confession with a kiss on the lips. "I appreciate the concern, but we will make it through this."

"Now that I know that, I think you may need to carry me to my room because I'm completely drained," Sam groaned as he tried to lift his arm, but found it impossible.

"I was planning on taking you to my room," Willow winked. She laughed when Sam somehow managed to raise himself from the floor and pull Willow away from the training room.

------------------------------------

"If the world ending means having better sex then I could definitely handle having an apocalyptic battle every year," Dean whispered into Buffy's ear as they rested in their bed.

"Nice to know," Buffy chuckled.

"And speaking of great sex and the end of the world," Dean held Buffy closer to him, "Why are you giving it your all now?"

"Well, just because I've survived the past battles doesn't mean I'll be able to do it again," Buffy attempted to shrug, but while lying sideways with arms wrapped around her was difficult.

"Mood killer," Dean groaned. "We're going to make it through this. You sound like Sam."

"Excuse me for being worried. My luck has to run out sometime and everything's been going great so far, that it's a wonder Murphy's Law hasn't kicked in yet."

"Listen," Dean unwrapped his arms and turned Buffy to face him. "I love you, Willow loves you, Sam loves you, and just about everyone here loves you. We aren't going to lose you and after we're done with this, we're going to go back out on the road and stay together forever and probably have some kids in the future."

"Just a few things to ask," Buffy said. "What do you mean _most _everyone here loves me? I thought I was doing a great job with the slayers. And yes, I want to go back and hunt with you, but when you stay together forever, did you mean marriage? And the only way we're having kids is if you carry them."

"I've never seen marriage in my future, but it's different with you," Dean said seriously. "And what's wrong with kids?"

"Nothing is wrong with them, but slayers don't normally have them. They'll constantly be in danger."

"You can either retire, which I'm completely okay with, or we can have a day care type thing here at the Council."

"We're gonna have to think more about this," Buffy settled in with Dean.

"But at least it's on the horizon, and that's all I can ask for," Dean smirked. "Now can we sleep?"

"You still didn't tell me who here doesn't like me," Buffy looked at Dean. His eyes were closed, but Buffy knew he was pretending to be asleep, so she smacked him on the chest and turned away from him. "Jackass."

------------------------------------


	14. Apocalypse Now Please?

**Get a Life**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers:** Post Chosen

**Pairings: **Dean/Buffy

**Please Remember… These Are Drabbles!**

------------------------------------

_The battle begins, and the end is… interesting_

------------------------------------

**Apocalypse Now… Please?**

"When are they going to attack already?" Buffy groaned as she sat in her chair next to Willow.

"Yea, you do one apocalypse, you've done them all," Willow sighed. "Should we just seek them out?"

"The slayers might revolt if you do," Buffy laughed at her friend. "They haven't done this before, Will. They're all on edge."

"You don't have to tell me that," Willow muttered. "I tried to speak to one of the girls, but she almost took my head off. Now that I think about it, she probably meant to because she was one of the Sam stalkers."

"How are you and Sam?" Buffy said as she raised her eyes suggestively. "I saw a couple of broken glasses in the kitchen. Would you know anything about that?"

"Yes, I would," Willow nodded. "But it's not what think. He just can't control his powers some of the time. And you're one to talk; at least we don't put holes in the walls."

"It's not my fault I have super strength," Buffy defended herself.

"How can you talk about our sex lives at a time like this?" Dean asked as he and Sam entered the room. They just heard the last part of the conversation, though if you asked if they were eavesdropping, they would deny it.

"We've done this before, and waiting just isn't something we do," Willow sighed. "And there's nothing we can do around here to take our minds off of the boredom."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Dean said as he picked Buffy up and cradled her in his arms. Willow laughed, but squealed when Sam did the same. "I think we know of a way to keep your minds occupied."

"Now?" Buffy asked. "You want to have sex now?"

"You said you needed to take your mind off the fight," Dean attempted to shrug. "What's a better way than with sex?"

"Don't tell me you share his theory?" Willow looked to Sam, who only nodded in agreement.

------------------------------------

"What do we do after all of this is over?" Dean asked Buffy as she played with his bare chest. He knew her answer, but he just loved hearing her say it

"I wouldn't mind finishing up here and heading back out to help you guys," Buffy caught on. "I need another break from this place."

"And what about us?"

"What about us?" Buffy looked Dean in the eyes. There was something there that got her skin crawling. "You're not proposing or something are you? I thought that was for a later date."

Dean's eyes widen and he started coughing. "And it still is in the future. I just need more time because you never know when the time is right."

"And who's wearing the wedding ring?" Buffy asked. "Because I have a feeling of who is should be, but your eyes are telling me something different."

"Do I really have to answer that?" Dean smiled. Of course it was Buffy. "Who else would it be?"

"What about Sam and Willow? They seem pretty happy here."

"It's up to him now," Dean sighed. As much as he wanted to keep Sam with him, he could no longer stop his brother from making his own decisions. "If he wants to stay, I'm not going to stop him."

Buffy gave him a look.

"I'm not going to let him go without a fight either."

"There's the Dean I met," Buffy laughed.

There talk was interrupted as Willow rushed into the room, her clothes still askew.

"Was Sam that bad that you just ran out on him?" Dean smirked.

"Very funny," Willow stuck her tongue out. "Buffy, there's something you should see on the front lawn."

------------------------------------

They knew the battle was coming, they just hadn't expected it to happen at the Council. The demons had stormed the gate, taking up various spots around the school.

"Do you think we can really take them?" Dean asked in her ear.

"Yes, but you and Sam will have some slayers with you since you haven't handled this before and since you're too stubborn to hide." Buffy glared at him.

"And let's try to keep the demons from getting inside," Willow added. "If I have to use my magic to fix this place back up, I'm quitting."

"You're telling me," Buffy said. "I won't be picking up anymore columns if I can help it."

"Now's not the time," one of the slayers snapped.

Before Buffy could say something to the girl about minding her business and seeing how she acted during the next apocalypse, the demon horde rushed toward them.

"I'm expecting a big wedding ring after this!" Buffy yelled as she gave the signal for the slayers to attack.

------------------------------------

**The End**

**Expect the Expected (Epilogue)**

"So let me get this straight," Buffy rubbed her forehead, "You saw that I was in trouble, which I wasn't, and broke away from the slayers that were protecting you."

"Right so far," Dean nodded, though his neck hurt like hell.

"And so in your attempt to save me, you somehow managed, in the fight for all of humanity no less, to slip on a banana peel?"

"It was a misplaced banana peel," Dean ground out through his teeth. He tried to sound menacing, but he was currently in a hospital gown, practically strapped to a hospital bed. And of course, he was only strapped down because he refused to get help.

"Yes, a misplaced banana peel that wound up twisting your ankle, which caused you to fall and then a horde of demons trampled you, breaking other parts of your body in the process," Buffy sighed.

"It was a tough battle."

"This happened 10 minutes into it!" Buffy shrieked. "I was worried about me dying and there you go slipping on a random peel and then being stepped on numerous times before I managed to get you out of there."

"Is the baby alright?" Willow asked as Sam pushed her wheelchair into the room. She wasn't injured because of the demons, but by her own magic. She had used a little too much of it and could barely stand when the fight was close to being over.

Luckily, Sam's practicing had come in handy when a demon went for Willow. He was able to send a well aimed sword through the demon's head.

"I don't know why you keep calling me that," Dean grumbled.

"Could it have anything to do with the fact that you basically cried like a baby when you slipped?" Sam shrugged.

"It could have been because the demons almost killed me with their hooves for feet!" Dean growled. "You see how long you can last without screaming when they come after you."

------------------------------------

It was surprisingly easy to leave the Council. The slayers were happy for Buffy to have found Dean and practically packed her bags for her. She wanted an easier life and they wanted it for her as well.

Willow on the other hand would have to stay for a while do some minor clean up. She had promised Sam that she would meet up with them when she was finished.

"I'll just have an order of French fries," Sam handed the menu back to the waitress. She turned to Dean who ordered a chicken sandwich and his own order of fries. They all turned to Buffy as she was still looking over the menu.

"Can I get a hamburger, fry, onion ring, pie, and a strawberry milkshake?" she asked. After seeing the astonished looks on everyone's faces, she formed an innocent look on hers. "What?"

The waitress walked away, muttering something about fast metabolisms. Dean turned to his girlfriend, "Are you really going to eat all of that?"

"Would you prefer I order a small salad with a diet coke?" Buffy glared. "That battle really did a number on me and I'm extremely hungry."

"Fine, but I will be eating some of your food."

"You can try," Buffy finished the conversation. She turned to Sam who was looking in the local newspaper for any new findings. "Find anything?"

"Uh, there was a funeral today. A Priest actually, and he was killed in a cemetery, but the police don't know what really happened. They're having a wake."

"Vampire?" Dean asked.

"It has to be more than that," Buffy reasoned. "A Priest wouldn't be a cemetery at night without others with him. He was probably doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing."

"Cult worship, then," Dean nodded.

"But we don't know for sure," Buffy shrugged.

"We could always check the body for any markings, but how do we get inside the house?"

"I think I have an idea," Dean smirked as the food came. He tried to snatch an onion ring away, only to be punched by Buffy. Dean howled in pain at her strength and watched in awe as she just about sucked the food into her mouth.

"I told you this would end badly," Buffy sighed.

------------------------------------

"I can't believe I'm wearing this," Buffy groaned.

Dean's bright idea had wound being the three of them dressing up for the wake. Dean and Sam were dressed as Priests, and Buffy, well Buffy was dressed as a nun.

"It was the only way," Sam reminded her. "They won't turn us away, and this way, we can get closer to the body."

"But I'm a nun," Buffy glared at him. "Couldn't I just go as someone who knew the man instead of wearing this getup?"

"You could have, but the nun look works for you," Dean pulled Buffy close. "I find it to be incredibly hot."

"We nuns have forsaken sex," Buffy freed herself from Dean's grasp. "Maybe later we can play naught nun and horny Priest?"

As soon as the door opened, Sam pushed himself in, not needing to hear the conversation between his brother and Buffy.

"I'll hold you to that," Dean whispered as he quickly got himself into Priest mode.

------------------------------------

**End Get a Life**

It's been a wild ride… Read and review… And feel free to read and review Uncommon because that's the next story to be completed sometime soon!


End file.
